Hitherto mechanical scanning devices were of rather large size, generally based on a servo-motor assembly. Such scanners are of use in the field of microwaves, in laser technology, in certain medical devices etc., where there can be used a variety of scanning elements. Conventional devices frequently comprise an electrical motor mounted on the axis of rotation, in combination with a variety of control elements. Conventional devices are rather large, have a substantial weight and inertia and are rather impractical for uses where miniaturization is a necessity. Conventional devices also comprise mirrored polygons or prisms which are rotated by a motor at a high rate of rotation.
The present invention overcomes to a large extent drawbacks of known devices and provides a simple, light-weight, small-size device which provides for a predetermined scanning or vibrational motion of the scanning element.